Heavy Defender
"Where do I set up?" :- Heavy Defender Tactical Analysis * Deploy and Fire: Conditioned to the rough conditions of trench warfare, Heavy Defenders are ideal defensive troops. When properly emplaced, they can easily hold off large numbers of enemy infantry, and are even effective against lighter vehicles. However, they must first deploy to be effective, which takes time. * Take Caution: Because of the weight of their heavy armour and extra equipment, Heavy Defenders travel much slower than most infantry. Their grenade launcher packs a punch against light vehicles, but little else. * Mobile Machine Gun Nest: When deployed into his personal bunker or garrisoning a building, however, the Heavy Defender truly comes into his own. His machine gun will tear straight through infantry and light vehicles, and he has enough range to cut down most attackers without fear of retaliation. When garrisoned, he can even fire at enemy aircraft! * Strike Through: Experienced Heavy Defenders are issued better munitions, namely special armour piercing bullets that can strike through multiple targets, as well as grenades that pack more explosives. Operational History When faced with the Soviet attack during the Second World War, the Allied Nations had a choice; hit and run, or stand and fight. The Allies choose to use hit and run tactics, using their smaller, lighter and more fuel efficient vehicles to flank, cut off and frustrate the heavier, slower Soviet tank forces. Not everyone was happy with this choice, however; the French wanted nothing more than to stand, hold their ground in massive trench lines and grind the Soviets down against the ever expanding Maginot line. Fortunately it never came to that, and the Maginot line fell into disrepair. A pity, as if it had been ready, its Grand Cannons may have slowed down the Soviet advance when they came back in '66, though many point out that the line did not cover the area at the Ardennes forest which could in fact be penetrated by tanks on the ground, to say nothing of tanks being carried by Twinblades. After they were liberated, the French immediately worked to repair the Maginot line and reinstate the Maginot Corps, who were incorporated into the Allied Forces as the Heavy Defenders. In addition, the Maginot Line was finally extended to encompass all of France's western borders, closing the gap at the Ardennes at long last, thankfully before anyone could exploit it. Heavy Defenders are equipped with collapsible, lightweight one man bunkers, a Belgian-German "FN-MIN" machine gun, and an M79 grenade launcher for personal defence. They are expected to be used in a defensive manner, as they take time to set up their bunkers, but can lay down devastating hailstorms of fire once they have deployed. The Heavy Defenders were originally issued full-metal jacket bullets capable of piercing multiple targets, like the machine guns of World War One. However, the collateral damage of these bullets caused a PR nightmare, and thus now only the most responsible of the Defenders are permitted to use them. These Heavy Defenders are also entrusted with more powerful but more dangerous grenades that deal more damage. Quotes Behind the Scenes The Heavy Defender is inspired by the American GI of Red Alert 2. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from France